A-Z of Anne with an e
by lemlemlemmy
Summary: A-Z of one-shots centring mostly around everyone's favourite couple Anne and Gilbert (though there will be some non-shirbert related chapters.) Please follow this story as I will update it as regularly as my work schedule allows me to! (around 2-3 times a week)
1. Introduction

Welcome to A-Z series of Anne with an E, this will mostly be shirbert, but there will also be some things that don't relate to shirbert at all and will just be things that I want other characters in the show to explore within themselves, (you'll see what I mean).

Anyways I'll put a spoiler alert at the start of each chapter (even though I'm pretty sure that by now Y'all have binge watched this show more than once. I know I have.) that just says what episode this is based after so you know what point in the timeline the current chapter is set in and also so that you don't get any spoilers.

All these stories are one-shots and unless I say otherwise do not link in with each other!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANNE WITH AN E OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES! SOME OF THESE ONE SHOTS WILL STRAIGHT UP BE SCENES FROM THE SHOW REIMAGINED TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AND I CLAIM NO CREDIT FOR THE SHOWS WORK! (spoiler alert the first chapter is a scene from the show reimagined to be more romantic.)**

And with that I ask that you please review and follow and favourite both the story and me etc, it really motivates me to keep writing! Also, I'm super open to constructive criticism, and suggestions. I also like to receive prompts and would love to brainstorm with Y'all so pm me and hit me up with some good ideas (all credit will, of course, go to you, I'm not an idea stealer I promise!).


	2. A is for Anne

**A/N**

 **Spoiler alert! This chapter is based at the end of season 2 episode 2! ( Alternate way for how the conversation between Bash and Gilbert goes)**

Gilbert lay in his hammock, staring at the ceiling above him as a certain redhead invaded his thoughts. He remembered back to the first day he met her and hoped that Billy didn't give her trouble now that he wasn't there to stick up for her. Her recitation in class that day sprung to his mind, and he heard each word, clear as day as if she was stood right there. Never before had he seen such passion, particularly in someone his age. He hoped she still enjoyed school, that she still had the same spark in her eye when she got to read aloud to the class, he couldn't bear to think that her passion had lessened. She hadn't let on much in her letter that she had sent about the gold, just that she was doing well and she hoped he was too, though perhaps this was just niceties.

As he lay there Gilbert began to remember more about that day. He rubbed the side of his head and muttered "Carrots.". _I deserved that whack_ , he thought to himself, _how could I ever compare her beautiful red hair to something as dull as carrots_. Her hair was more like autumn leaves, or a warm fire on a winters day. He sure felt warmed to his core whenever he saw her.

His mind went back to her letter, "Gold in Avonlea." he repeated to himself quietly.

"You're still thinkin' bout that Blythe?" Bash chuckled. He didn't see what there was to think about, the solution seemed so obvious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up." Gilbert replied not realising that his friend had been watching him the entire time.

"What's on your mind Blythe, the gold or the _carrots_?" he said mocking the young boy, his thick accent lacing every word.

"Anne." he answered bluntly. "You know, she had this _incredible_ red hair, and one day I compared it to carrots. She wasn't too happy about that I can tell you. Now that I think about it her hair isn't like carrots at all. When the sun hit it just right it was like glowing amber, fiery and beautiful."

"Sounds like you're goin' back to Avonlea then. I mean there's gold _and_ a pretty girl waitin'." Bash teased, knowing full well that Blythe had no intention of going back home, not just yet anyway.

"No, there's nothing for me there, I don't want to be a farmer." Gilbert responded. But he doubted himself as images of Anne flashed in his mind. Her bright blue eyes that masked a troubled yet beautiful soul caught his attention the most. "She had eyes like the ocean. Deep and beautiful, yet mysterious and full of sorrow. They were just the most beautiful shade of blue." he said suddenly, unable to stop his feelings coming forth.

"Alright lover boy, you should get some sleep." Bash told him.

"Sorry, goodnight." Gilbert said as he rolled over, slightly embarassed, and turned off the light. But he couldn't sleep, she flooded his thoughts and he found himself overwhelmed with the urge to speak to her again. He wondered if he would respond to his letter if he asked her a question, no, he thought, she would just ignore it. Suddenly an idea came to him, he would challenge her, discretely though. With that he decided he would spell something wrong in his letter, nothing major, but Anne would notice.


	3. B is for Billy

**Spoiler alert for season 2 episode 9. Stop reading now if you haven't watched it yet!**

 **This is an alternate version of the scene where Billy wrecks the woodland den. Also a quick disclaimer: I do NOT ship Billy and Anne. Billy is a** **legitimate dishrag** **and I** **hate** **him, but I wanted to explore his past a little bit and this is what came of it.**

"NO! STOP!" Anne screamed out, throwing herself in front of her woodland den in order to protect it, but it was to no avail as the boys simply pushed her out the way and upon Billy's order pulled the house to the ground. "How dare you?!" Anne yelled tears finally spilling from her eyes. "That wasn't yours to destroy Billy Andrews!" she added.

"Whatever Fido." Billy retorted.

"No! Not whatever! Why do you like to ruin everything you come across?" Anne was stood directly in front of him now, forcing him to look at her, at the consequences of his actions. Billy was silent, he didn't have any words for the redheaded girl. She continued to look him in the eyes, not knowing exactly what to expect. By this point, Billy's friends had wandered off so Billy pushed past Anne in an attempt to join them. "You can't just walk away from your problems!" Anne called after him. Billy stopped in his tracks. _This wasn't his problem_ , he thought to himself, _this was hers_.

"Whatever." Billy said continuing to walk away.

"Why are you like this?!" Anne asked harshly, but then her voice softened as she asked, "Who hurt you?" This made Billy stop once more. _'Why was she being nice?'_ , he thought. "No one hurt me!" he yelled at her defensively. "Why are you so weird?" he added before storming off, ignoring Annes calls.

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, _'who had hurt me?'_ , he thought to himself, _'why did she care?'_ , he added. He remembered back, way back, to when he was around 3 or 4. A memory of him playing with his sisters began in his mind. _They were playing in their mother's wardrobe, whilst she was away. Four-year-old Billy clunked around clumsily in his mother's heels, all the while receiving praise from his big sister Prissy, and making his little sister Jane giggle with glee._ The happy memory was ruined when the events that followed his dress-up escapade played in his mind. _His father, coming to see what all the fuss and noise was about, barged into the room and began scolding the young boy._ Billy stopped himself there and sat up. shaking the thought from his head. _'I shouldn't have been doing such girly things anyway.'_ he reminded himself. After a while, his mind settled on Anne. _'How does she do it?'_ he thought. _'How is she so unforgivingly herself? It's like she doesn't even care that everyone thinks she's weird. How does she do it?'_

Another memory sprung to Billy's head, his first day of school.

 _The young boy walked to school with his older sister Prissy. He stopped to pick a dandelion, saying it was pretty and it might help him make friends. He put it in his shirt pocket as Prissy told him all sorts of facts about dandelions on the way to school that day so that Billy might tell them to his classmates and make some friends_. Billy smiled at the memory, remembering how supportive his older sister was. But that smile quickly changed as the memory continued _. Young Billy approached a group of boys, nervously at first not knowing what to say, but then he remembered his flowered. "Do you like my flower?" The boy asked, not pausing before continuing. "It's a dandelion! Many people call them weeds but I think they're pretty!" He smiled over to his sister who was watching him from the door, making sure he was ok before leaving for her own class. "Well I heard that if you pick them you will wet the bed!" one boy replied, clearly the leader of the pack. "I bet you still wet the bed, don't you?" The rest of the boys jeered and laughed, commenting on how Billy wet the bed and calling him 'Billy Bed Wetter'. Billy ran outside, breathing heavily, and threw his flower on the ground. He vowed that from that day he would never let himself be bullied again._ "Urgh!" Billy groaned. He didn't want to think about this anymore, he hated that _stray_ for bringing up such memories. Eventually, Billy decided that he needed to go for a walk to clear his head.

He walked aimlessly through the woods not focusing on much until he came to Anne's, now destroyed, hide out. She was nowhere to be seen. Billy took a long hard look at what he had done. Groaning loudly once again he turned on his heel and ran back home before returning with a hammer and a handful of nails. He lifted the planks of wood and started to tack them together again, forming 4 walls and a roof, just like before. _'There,'_ he thought _' as good as new'_. He looked around trying to find something to write with within the mess he had made. Eventually, he found a piece of paper and a pencil, next to a box that had been thrown on the floor. Billy gathered up the scattered papers and shoved them as neatly as he could into the box before placing it down inside and leaning on it to write his note in his best handwriting. With that Billy departed from the hideout feeling much better about himself, the facts Prissy had told him about dandelions that day came back to him as he picked one up and put it in his shirt pocket.

The following morning Anne left Green Gables for her den in the forest, she was going to pick up the remains of her book club. As soon as her den came into sight Anne dropped her basket and ran inside, hoping that she had just had an awful dream. To her dismay everything inside was still displaced, apart from the box, the one they kept their stories in, that was sat in the corner. She moved over to the box and noticed a note placed on top. The handwriting was messy but still legible. _'I'm sorry'_ it read. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _'He's sorry?'_ she thought. Sorry didn't change the fact that all of Cole's beautiful statues had been destroyed. Him putting the house back together didn't change the fact that nothing would be as it was before. But still, Anne found herself forgiving him. He had done something wrong, but he had tried to fix it and he was sorry. Anne felt certain that she couldn't fault him for that, and she shoved the note into her pinafore pocket before picking up the nick-nacks that once decorated her woodland home.

 **Man that was a long one! I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't Shirbert, but I want to really ground this series in the show as much as I can so I can write the characters well and make sure they're not too different. I was mostly inspired for his back story by the scene where he see's the fox and doesn't shoot it and that's what makes me believe that he is changing. Anyway for now Billy is a toe so screw him, amirite.(sorry).**

 **Please turn alerts on! I'll be updating this about 3 times a week or just as often as I can! I've already written prompts for each letter of the alphabet so I should be able to keep writing them and posting them in my free time! Anyyyywayyyss this is a long outro and most of y'all have probably moved on so I'll finish by saying: PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND PLEASE TURN ALERTS ON SO YOU KNOW WHEN I'VE UPLOADED!**


	4. C is for Coat

**Spoiler alert: I guess you could say Season 2 episode 10 (very mild spoiler, not even that important) BUT if you don't want any spoilers then stop reading!**

 **This chapter isn't based around something that happened in the show, wow shock horror Lemmy writes her own content and doesn't just alter an existing scene. JK this is a perfectly valid form of fanfiction and if you do this too then it's completely fine, I'm just roasting myself. Anyway, the only reason I put a spoiler alert is because Bash, Gilbert and Mary are going home together so it's a spoiler for Bash's marriage. I'll stop blabbering now! Here's the story!**

Gilbert, Sebastian and Mary sat in the cart on their way home from town after a day shopping for supplies to set up the farm again.

"I'll go see the Cuthberts tomorrow," Gilbert started, resulting in Bash looking at him and mouthing _'loverboy'_. "Mr Cuthbert said that he and his farmhand Jerry would be happy to help me get the farm running again after my father died. I wanted to ask him if the offer still stands." he finished, shooting Bash's hopes, of his friend finally admitting his love, down.

"You said this would be easy Blyth, why on Earth would we need extra help?" Bash asked, implying that Gilbert was using it as an excuse to see Anne.

"Hey, I never said it would be easy. I said you would learn quickly, which is true enough. Unless you're going to retreat to the house as soon as we have a cold day." Gilbert mocked, shutting his friend up.

"He's got a point you know." said Mary nudging Bash, who simply smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly something caught Gilbert's attention, _'no not something'_ , he thought, _'someone'_. "Stop the cart." he said with urgency in his voice.

"What for Blythe?" Sebastian asked, but stopped anyway. Once the cart had fully stopped Gilbert hopped off. "Carry on without me, I'll see you at home later." he told them.

"Are you crazy? You'll catch your death out here, it's freezin'." The older man said out of concern for his friend.

"You're the one who's bothered by the cold remember?" Gilbert said walking away from the cart and towards the glimpse of red hair which made him stop to begin with.

"Loverboy!" Bash shouted, finally noticing what Gilbert was chasing, before he clicked his tongue and the horse pulled off.

Gilbert began to run after realising the glimpse if red was much further away than he had initially thought. When he had reached her Anne was sat on the wet ground, gazing out over the cliff's edge to the rough sea below.

"Anne," Gilbert said softly, not wanting to startle her. "Fancy seeing you out here." he added in an attempt to make conversation. Anne looked up at him briefly saying nothing before looking out across the sea again. He could tell something was bothering her, but he knew better than to push her to talk about it. Instead he took a seat on the ground beside her, not caring if his trousers got wet. He looked at Anne and realised she was shivering. _'Why did she come out here without a coat on in this weather?'_ he thought to himself. But he didn't criticize her, judgement wasn't what she needed right now. Gilbert simply stood and took off his coat, placing it around Anne's shoulders.

"You'll get cold." she said but did nothing to physically stop him.

"I'll live." he said, taking his seat on the ground again. Anne pulled the coat tighter around her in an attempt to stop her shivering. After a few moments of silence Anne rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder, still saying nothing. This caught him by surprise and he felt his cheeks heat up quickly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked after a few more moments of silence, concern visible in his voice.

"I just...sometimes I feel so alone," she muttered. "Like I'm the only constant in my life. I feel like I always have to prove myself worthy of affection." she added.

"I don't understand." Gilbert replied, trying to get her to open up more about her feelings.

"Of course you don't!" Anne shouted, frustrated now and sitting up to face him. "Everyone just loves you!" It went quiet again after Anne's outburst.

"But I want to understand." he said breaking the silence.

"Even though I've been here for so long now, I feel like it could all be taken away so fast." she said, allowing him to step into her own personal world, exposing her deepest fears.

"Anne, you're a Cuthbert now. They're not going to just get rid of you." he tried to comfort her.

"What if they don't have a choice. What if they fall ill and can't look after me or what if I do something terribly wicked and they have no choice but to send me away or what if they truly don't like me and they're just waiting for me to mess up so they can get rid of me?" Anne's voice grew frantic, scarcely breathing as she spoke quickly, gazing across the ocean.

"Anne." Gilbert stopped her. "You sound like Josie Pye." she looked at him and he paused for a moment. "Has she been saying things at school again?"

"She..." she began but the words caught in her throat. "She told me that nothing would ever be permanent for me. That I'd always be a stray, simply a temporary addition to everyone's lives." Anne finished.

"Hey," Gilbert started, taking her freezing hand in his own so that she would look at him. "This is permanent, ok? You're not going anywhere. I won't let that happen. Because...Well because I don't want you to be a temporary part of my life." he looked into Anne's blue eyes as he spoke. Normally she would get angry and tell him that there was no way she would be a permanent part of his life, but instead she just stared at him. "Anyway," he said breaking eye contact. "The Cuthberts will never get rid of you. And Diana, she will always be your bosom friend. You seem to be getting on with Ruby and Jane as well and now you have Cole, even though he lives in Charlottetown now. And...And you'll always have me...And Bash and Mary of course!" he added quickly to the end. "My point is, there are so many people who want you here permanently, and Josie Pye is just a bully that you should pay no mind." he finished, hoping his words would bring her comfort. He was gazing out at the sea himself now, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with his stares.

Suddenly he whipped his head round in shock when he felt Anne plant a kiss on his cheek. They both flushed red and stared at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact.

"Anne...I..." he began.

Anne quickly stood up, "C'mon," she said holding her hand out to help him up. "I want to go home now." They walked in silence for the most part, but it wasn't awkward. Anne stopped as they neared Green Gables.

"I best give you this back. I'm sorry I kept it you must be freezing." she said handing him his coat.

"I don't mind." he said taking his coat and putting it on. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her. "I mean it, ok? I'm always here for you and I don't mind, whatever or whenever it is. You know where to find me." he told her.

"Thank you, Gilbert, truly. I don't feel quite so alone anymore." she said with a smile. She felt like she could throw her arms around him, but she resisted and settled for holding his hand.

"Oh, before I forget, I should give you this back." he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"But I didn't..." she was cut off by a kiss on her cheek. She stood there stunned not being able to move a muscle.

"Bye for now." he said smiling at her and beginning to walk away.

"Gilbert Blythe!" she yelled after him in an angry tone. "You're such a cruel wicked boy, taunting me like that!" he simply chuckled, shaking his head. A smile grew on Anne's face as she watched him walk away. Gilbert turned to look at her one last time, to take in the beauty of her smile. Her flushed face had died down and she waved at him, as he walked backwards into the woods. Gilbert blew a kiss goodbye in her direction, making her blush all over again. She turned around quickly so that he didn't see and stomped towards the house.

 _'Ah, young love.'_ thought Marilla who was watching from the kitchen.

 **Wow I actually wrote some ship content for once, I guess A was kinda ship content, but this is the good** **shit** **stuff right here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! I was up until 3am last night typing this up so that I could get it out to you the next day and focus on writing more to build up a buffer. Hopefully this way I can post frequently even on days I have work. Anyyywayyys I'm gonna stop typing now because I just typed 2 chapters up and my hands are cold! Byeee Please remember to turn on alerts if you liked it and review!**


	5. D is for Delicious

**Spoiler alert: Again for the end of season 2 but it's a very minor spoiler. (same one as the last chapter)**

 **I had a lot of fun writing one! So I hope you enjoy too!**

"There." Gilbert sighed happily as he put the tray of cookies into the oven. The snow was falling hard and fast outside, and with Bash and Mary away to Carmody for the weekend, Gilbert decided to try his hand at baking. It was a simple sugar cookie recipe that he had asked Marilla for a few days earlier. He turned and looked at the state of the kitchen, letting out an annoyed sigh as he observed the mess he had made. Marilla had told him it was a simple recipe but judging by the mess, he had clearly struggled.

He had just begun cleaning the mess when there was a knock on the door. He stopped to wipe his hands before heading to the door, and before he could even answer there was another loud knock. "Sorry I was..." he began. "Anne," he said looking up and realising who it was. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Anne looked him up and down before stopping on his flour-covered face. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face after seeing such a sight and she let out a small chuckle before saying " Matthew sent me over to let you know that he and Jerry are still on call to help with the farm."

"Oh, well thank you very much." he said. "Won't you come in a minute." he added after noticing that Anne was freezing cold and her coat was soaking wet.

"Oh...No, I couldn't intrude." Anne said, secretly wanting to stay.

"I insist, the weather is only getting worse, you don't want to get caught in a blizzard." Gilbert pleaded.

"Well I suppose that's true enough, and a few minutes won't hurt." she paused as she stepped in. "Just to see if the weather is going to calm down." she added in an attempt to justify why she was stepping foot in his house. He took her coat, scarf and hat for her and went to hang them up near his own. "Please, sit in the kitchen," he said, pointing her in the right direction. "I've had the oven on all day so it's nice and warm in there." he explained. He was right, it was extremely warm and cozy, though the warmth only served to remind Anne just how cold she was. Gilbert came into the kitchen and remembered the mess he had made. "Sorry!" he said, frantically starting to clean up. "I've been baking." he said not even stopping to look at her. She laughed, picking up a bowl and putting it in the sink. "I can tell." she said teasing him. In about 15 minutes the pair had the kitchen clean and the dishes washed. "You should probably check your cookies." Anne said motioning towards the oven, which was releasing a burning smell.

"Oh!" Gilbert exclaimed, grabbing a towel, opening the oven door and quickly pulling the cookies out, almost dropping them on the floor. The cookies were black and he let out a sigh of disappointment. "I just cannot seem to get this right." he said, sounding sad, but he still had a small smile on his face, the one that was always there when she was around. Anne tried her hardest not to laugh but she couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

"I am determined to get this right!" Gilbert said in a half annoyed tone. Anne just looked at him, a smile still playing on her lips.

"I'll help you," she said. "But first you need to go wash your face. You're making not laughing at you very hard right now." she added with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking over to a mirror. Anne laughed as his face flushed with embarrassment because looking back at him in the mirror was a boy with flour all over his face and in his hair. "I'll be back in a minute." he said before taking off upstairs. Anne sat in the kitchen again and waited, still cold. She contemplated putting her coat back on, but she knew that it was considered rude to wear your coat in the house, so she simply sat there shivering. Upon his return, Gilbert was wearing a clean shirt. He had damp scruffy hair and a towel around his neck. Anne blushed and looked down to notice he was carrying his dirty shirt in one hand and a clean jumper in the other. "Here," he said. "I thought you might still be cold." he added.

"Thank you." she said, taking the jumper and putting it on over her dress. It was much too big for her and squashed her petticoat, but she didn't mind because it was ever so warm.

After a moment of silence, which consisted mostly of Gilbert looking at Anne and trying not to blush, Anne said "Now, let's get to those cookies. You see the key to making cookies is the timing, you have to watch the time very carefully." she said in a mocking tone.

"Well if a certain redhead didn't keep me talking at the door, maybe I would have got there in time." he retorted, trying to wind her up.

"Don't lie." she said. " You forgot! Don't try to pin this on me Gilbert Blythe." she said beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay, okay." he laughed. "Maybe I forgot a little bit." She laughed too and they continued to chat as they mixed the dough and rolled it out on a sheet of wax paper. "Oh, I just remembered." Gilbert said moving towards a drawer and rummaging through it. "I have a cookie cutter." he pulled out a star-shaped cutter from the cluttered drawer and went back over to the dough. The two continued in their idle chatter as they cut out their cookies and finally put them in the oven.

"Now remember the time." Anne said. "They need to be taken out in 15 minutes."

"I know, I know." Gilbert replied as he sat down at the kitchen table. Anne joined him at the table and they began talking again. "Marilla and Matthew will be wondering what's become of me." she said, implying that she had to leave, but making no move to do so.

"I'm sure their first assumption would be that you were sensible enough to stay here until the blizzard past." he assured her.

"If you know anything about Marilla then you'll know that she assumes that I am anything but sensible." Anne told him.

"Tell you what, once these cookies are done and the snow has calmed down a bit I'll take you home in the sleigh." he promised her.

"Oh, I don't want you to get a cold, and to go through all that hassle. I'll be fine." she said trying to convince him to stay inside. "I will, however, wait for those cookies, they smell amazing." she added.

"Please, I insist. I won't have you walking in this weather, it's gotten much worse since you arrived.

"Your cookies are done." Anne said, avoiding the topic completely. Gilbert took the cookies out the oven and remarked on their golden brown colour, a stark comparison to the black and burnt ones. He felt particularly proud of his idea to use the cookie cutter, and he could tell that Anne liked the look of them. Once they had cooled down enough to eat, Gilbert offered one to Anne who quickly grabbed one and took a bite that was far too big for her mouth. "How is it?" Gilbert asked, chuckling slightly at her eagerness.

"Derishus!" she answered with her mouth still full. Gilbert laughed fully now, not being able to contain himself. "Perfectly, scrumptiously, delicious!" she answered properly after finishing her mouthful, a big grin plastered across her face.

"I'm glad." he said, laughing a bit more and wrapping 3 more cookies in some wax paper and handed them to Anne. "Those are for Marilla and Matthew." he said, and when Anne looked confused at the fact there were 3 he added, "And an extra one for you."

"Thank you!" she said enthusiastically.

"The snow seems to have calmed down a little now. Let's get you home." Gilbert said removing his apron and moving to get his and Anne's coats.

With their winter gear on, they set up the horse and sleigh and headed out for Green Gables. Once there Marilla thanked Gilbert for the cookies and for bringing Anne home safely. Anne said her goodbyes and headed inside to get her sodden coat and scarf off. Only after she removed her coat did she realise that she was still wearing Gilbert's jumper. She took it off quickly and ran outside trying to catch him, but it was too late and he was well on his way. "Well, I guess you'll just have to return it to him tomorrow." Marilla told her, before scolding her for her forgetfulness. _'Tomorrow,'_ Anne thought fondly, _'I get to see him again tomorrow.'_

 **Well, that's it for another chapter! I hope you enjoyed their cute little baking session, I know I did. Don't forget to turn on alerts, and leave a review! It would mean a lot to me and I'll be updating this regularly. I even have some alternates for letters that I will be writing and posting in an A-Z rejects series eventually. Bye!**


	6. E is for Everything

E-Everything  
This one is set after season 2 episode 5 and it does contain a small spoiler, so if by chance you haven't gotten that far yet, go binge the whole series and then come back!  
"Gilbert," Anne said, emerging from the crowd of mutters and rude comments. She couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she would never see him again.  
"Anne," when he spoke it was as if it was just the two of them in the room. The whispers faded and Anne's mind was consumed by memories and thoughts of Gilbert Blythe. "It's good to see you." he continued after a moments silence. "She let a small smile show on her face, unable to hold it back. For a moment everything was perfect, and they were in their own little world. Until of course, Mr Philips entered the room. Suddenly Anne could hear the whispers again 'BOY!', 'Next thing you know she'll be wearing pants!', 'I bet she had lice.', 'Orphan stock!'. The harsh words hurt Anne but she tried not to show it.  
"Quiet. Be seated all of you!" Mr Philips demanded, without even looking up from his desk. When he finally did his eyes were drawn straight to Anne. "My, my. It seems we have a new boy in class today." Mr Philips mocked. "Are you sure you're sat in the right seat mister?" Anne looked away, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Ther class had erupted into laughter at this point, the most prominent of those laughs being from Josie and Billy.  
Gilbert stood, slamming his hands on the table, bringing a hush over the whole room. "Don't you think you should be teaching your students compassion and kindness, rather than setting an example as a bully, Mr Philips?" he said sternly.  
"Don't you think YOU should learn to hold your tongue and shoe your elders some respect, Gilbert Blythe?" Mr Philips retorted. The class erupted in 'oohs' as he did. "Silence," Mr Philips shouted. "Everybody!" Once the class was quiet, the teacher turned his attention back to Gilbert. "Mr Blythe, I shall see you after class. Perhaps one hundred lines will stop you from being so impertinent." Gilbert surrendered for the time being and took his seat so that the class could begin.

No one spoke of Anne's hair for the rest of the morning, the girls were mostly talking about Gilbert's outburst and the boys were avoiding the topic altogether for fear of what Gilbert might do. Where the young boy wasn't known to be violent, he could swing a punch if he had to and he was more than willing to do it for Anne, as Billy had found out.

At lunch Mr Philips kept Gilbert separated in the supply room as punishment. This ruined Anne's plan to thank Gilbert at lunch for sticking up for her that morning, so she opted to sit with the girls instead. "So Anne, why did you cut your hair off?" Josie asked, acting innocent.  
"It's none of your business Josie Pye." Anne spat in reply.  
"Oh my. Was it really die to lice? I mean that's why you won't tell us right? You're embarrassed." Josie paused for a second, letting her words sit for a moment. "And you should be, it's disgusting." the blonde haired girl continued to tease. Anne stood promptly and began to grab her lunch, and Diana followed suit before she was interrupted. "Thank you, Diana," Anne started. "But I want to be alone." she smiled slightly, to let her dearest friend know that she was okay. As Anne walked away Diana began to chastise Josie, calling her 'mean' and telling her to leave Anne alone.

Anne sat on the steps outside the schoolhouse and nibbled at her lunch, though she wasn't very hungry after the events of the day. It didn't take long for Billy to notice her alone, 'this is my chance' he thought. He took the baseball they were playing with and threw it hard in her direction, just barely missing her. Anne just stared at the ball, in shock at how close it was. "Well, cmon new boy! Throw it back." Billy said with a smirk, making his friends laugh. "Sorry. I forgot." Billy began laughing. "You're not a boy," he paused. "You're a dog." he finished. "Cmon Anne, fetch!" another boy said. Billy and his friends continued to treat Anne like a dog, encouraging her to bring them the ball, and barking at her. The slowly got closer to her until they were practically circling her. Billy picked up the ball and tapped it on her head. "Knock knock." his gang laughed. "Anyone home?" he finished, laughing himself at this point. Finally, the tears that had sprung forward rolled down Anne's cheeks. This only made the boys mock her more, though she managed to remain focused on the ground where the ball had been so that they could hardly see her face. Luckily the end of lunch bell sounded shortly after, meaning the boys back into the classroom, leaving her alone. Anne followed in shortly behind them. Her eye's met Gilberts across the room for a second before she averted her gaze. He noticed the tears shot a dirty look at Billy, who looked innocently back at him. Billy knew he had nothing to worry about as he would be home before Gilbert was even let out of school, and so he remained calm under his threatening glare.

For the rest of the afternoon, Gilbert couldn't help but look in Anne's direction every five minutes to see if she was okay. She tried her best to give him a reassuring glance back but she was sure he saw through her facade.

When the school day ended, Gilbert was kept behind while the rest of the students gathered their things to leave.  
"Cmon Anne, let's walk home together," Diana said, holding her hand out to comfort her friend.  
"Oh, it's okay Diana. Go on without me. I'm going to wait until Gilbert has finished." Anne said before noticing Ruby's face sour. "So I can talk to Mr Philips about having extra lessons without Gilbert eavesdropping." this seemed reasonable to Ruby and her smile reappeared.  
"Oh, well okay then," Diana answered, understanding the true reason, but not wanting to cause drama in their small circle of friends. "Be safe walking home." she added before leaving. Anne sat down on the steps again as she had at lunch, though Billy left her alone this time, wanting to get home before Gilbert was allowed to leave. The bright girl took this time to complete her homework whilst the information was still fresh in her head.

"Anne," Gilbert said surprised that she was still there. "Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked.  
"Hey," she answered softly, not looking up from the book she had her nose in.  
"Cmon I'll walk you home." he said from the bottom of the stairs. He gently took the book away from her, making sure not to lose her page as he did, and offered her a hand up.  
"I'm sorry you got into trouble," she said taking his hand and pulling herself up. "But also, thank you. For sticking up for me I mean." she added.  
"Don't be silly." he started, releasing her hand when she had her balance. " You don't have to thank me or apologise. He was out of line saying those things. And you can bet I gave him another earful once everyone had left too." Gilbert said with a smile. "He gave me an additional hundred lines for that though." he said with a chuckle.  
"Your wrist must hurt a lot." Anne said, for once she struggled to find the right words. She was so flustered, no one had ever stuck up for her like this before.  
"I'll live." he assured her. "And I don't regret it either. I meant every word of it and I would say it again." he added. This made Anne smile, though she tried to hide it. After a moments silence, Anne spoke again. "Truly Gilbert, thank you. You're so kind and selfless. I think you'll make a great doctor someday." she told him sincerely.  
"Thanks." Gilbert smiled.

A silence fell over them once more as they walked through the woods, moving slowly so that they could spend more time together. After a while, Gilbert noticed he was still holding Anne's book, his finger still keeping her page. He looked down at the book in his hands. "Jane Eyre, huh?" he said softly, not wanting to ruin the serenity of the forest. "Oh, I forgot you had that," Anne replied. "Thank you for keeping my page, though you didn't have to," Anne said taking the book and closing it. "This is my 5th time reading this book so I'll be able to find exactly where I left off next time I pick it up." Anne finished, eliciting a small chuckle from Gilbert.  
"Hey, what happened at lunch by the way," Gilbert asked, not wanting to pry but also needing to know. "You looked upset."  
"Oh," Anne exclaimed, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "It was nothing, just umm... Billy." she finished, trailing off at the end.  
"What did he do?" Did he hurt you?" Gilbert said, eyes scanning her body, looking for anything to indicate she was injured. His soft tone from before was replaced by one of insistent concern, and it was only when Anne answered that he calmed down. "No." she replied. "He just threw a ball at me," Gilbert's eyes widened. "It missed though." Anne finished, as Gilbert calmed himself with the knowledge that Anne wasn't hurt.  
"Clearly my first warning didn't last." Gilbert muttered to himself. "Is that all he did? Throw a ball I mean?" he said louder to make sure Anne didn't focus on what he muttered.  
"Well, no," she started. " He also called me a boy and said I should throw it back. When I didn't he started calling me a dog instead and telling me to fetch. It was humiliating." Anne confessed.  
Gilbert's blood boiled and he was half tempted to storm over to the Andrews' house and give Billy a piece of his mind. However, he knew that he knew that Anne needed him there, so he resisted. Instead, he took her hand, making her stop walking and face him. "You're not some stray dog, ok? You have a home and a family. And even if you didn't, you're more human than Billy Andrews will ever be." he paused. taking in her smile. "You're kind and caring and smart." he took a moment to gather courage before continuing. "You're beautiful Anne, inside and out, short hair, or long." he told her in a burst of adrenaline.  
"Thank you, Gilbert, but I'm not..." she started before she was interrupted.  
"But you are Anne! Have you looked in the mirror lately? You have the most stunning eyes and those amazing freckles, and that smile! That smile never fails to brighten up my whole day. But you know what I find the most beautiful?" Gilbert asked. Anne softly shook her head. "That fiery red hair," he answered. "And the fiery temper that goes with it." he finished. "I love that you're so unforgivingly you, and you don't let others push you around." He let his words sit for a moment before continuing. "My point is Anne that you're not some stray dog or 'orphan stock. You're...Well..." at first he struggled to find the word, but then it came to him. "You're everything," he said. He felt a weight lift off of his chest as if a life long secret had been released to the world. "Everything." he repeated, looking up at the canopy of trees above them, as though he was telling the heavens. When he looked down at her tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said in a rush, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry." he finished with an awkward chuckle.  
"No, no. I'm not upset. I'm happy." she assured him. "No ones ever said anything so sweet to me before." Anne said laughing too, her signature smile spreading across her face.  
"There we go, there's that smile I love." Gilbert said, making Anne blush. "Now cmon you best get a fidget on, or Marilla will have my head." he said as they came to a crossroads.  
"Yeah, I better get home." she replied quietly.  
"Keep smiling, okay?" Gilbert said before planting a kiss gently on her cheek, making her cheeks practically glow red. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, Billy won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of it." he added.  
"Don't get into trouble for my sake." Anne replied, concerned for him.  
"No promises!" Gilbert shouted as he walked away backwards.

A/N: Well that was a long one! I always write my fanfics out in a notebook first before typing them so they take so long! Also, I'm super duper sorry for my hiatus. A lot has changed since I started this series. One of those being that I lost the notebook I wrote my prompts in so I lost a lot of motivation to write. BUT I'm gonna binge the series again (for like the 5th time) and get started on writing to some new prompts I made.

tl;dr- I'm a mess and I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed the story and I look forward to your reviews, constructive criticism is super welcome. I love improving my work so that people can enjoy it more so please leave a review letting me know what you think!


	7. F is for Forever

**I'm so sorry that this one has taken so long! In truth, I actually had F finished a while ago but I just really didn't like it. It was initially going to be an alteration of the fire scene in season 1, however, I just really didn't like it. It felt too edgy and dramatic, so I changed my prompt. If anyone wants to see the Fire fic I will make an a-z rejects fic and you can read it there. Anyway, no spoilers for this one, it's set in the future (as in when they're older, not as in the future). Enjoy!**

"Forever is an awfully long time Gilbert." Anne told him, blushing.

"But I mean it." he replied. "I want this, us, to be forever."

"But I'm so homely, I never thought anyone would marry me."

"Then what did you think this was, us hanging out?" the young man asked.

"I don't know." she paused. "I guess I hoped you loved me, but I figured you were just having fun until you found someone suitable to marry." Anne finished.

"Wow, so that's how low you think of me." he was obviously offended, and let go of Anne's hand, which he had been holding. After a moments silence, Gilbert walked away.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Anne said, but by this point he had already made up his mind to leave."God, why do I always mess everything up!" Anne muttered to herself, before walking off in the opposite direction.

Anne paced in her gable room, muttering to herself as she went. "For heaven's sake Anne, are you trying to bring the roof down?" Marilla called up the stairs.

"Sorry!" the red-head shouted from her room.

"Would you like to come and talk about it over tea?" Marilla offered.

"Ok, I messed up Marilla. Really bad this time! Why is my life so full of sorrow and mistakes?" Anne said coming down the stairs, talking a mile a minute.

"I'll put the kettle on." Marilla sighed as she walked towards the kitchen.

Anne sat at the table as Marilla poured the tea. "Now what's happened this time?" she asked calmly.

"I..." Anne started frantically before she was interrupted by Marilla.

"Slowly if you will. I'd like to be able to understand what you're saying."

"I upset Gilbert. I think he was going to propose, but I freaked out." Anne told her calmly. The older woman almost choked on her tea when she heard the word 'propose' come out of Anne's mouth.

"A proposal? Are you sure Anne?" she asked, not expecting one so soon, although Gilbert had already asked permission.

"Well he didn't outright ask and I didn't see a ring, but he was talking about being together forever." There was a long pause, as Anne thought about what had really scared her when he said the word forever. "I really like him Marilla, but what if he doesn't like me back. What if I only imagined it. What if he's playing some sort of elaborate prank?" Anne rambled.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, do you really think he would do such a thing to you?" You've known him for years." Marilla scolded her.

"I know. And now I've really upset him." Anne sighed.

"He came here two days ago whilst you were out, and asked Matthew and I for permission to propose to you. I wasn't expecting it so soon, but I can tell you he's serious." Anne's face lit up. "And you owe him an apology." Marilla finished, both scolding and reassuring her.

"Oh Marilla, you've made me the happiest girl in the world!" Anne exclaimed, standing up and throwing her arms around her neck. "I'm going to go see him now!" and with that she ran out the door, not even bothering to pick up a coat to protect her from the crisp night air.

The girl ran through the woods, fiery hair flowing behind her, towards Gilberts house. Suddenly she slowed to a halt as she saw Gilbert running her way. They both stopped, about 10 feet away from each other, just staring in silence.

"Anne," Gilbert said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry." Anne blurted out, almost crying.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I took it out of context, I should apologise to you." he told her softly.

"I was rude." Anne said sternly.

"No, you weren't." Gilbert retorted.

"Yes I was." she said, getting frustrated.

"I shouldn't have taken offence." Gilbert said, calming his voice.

"Will you just let me apologise?" Anne's tone was harsh now.

"Will you just let me propose?" Gilbert replied, his tone equally harsh now.

"Wait, you really were serious earlier?" she said softly, clearly shocked at his seriousness even after what Marilla had told her. Gilbert got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and held it up to Anne.

"Anne I meant every word of it, you mean so much to me and I want us to last forever. I never want to be without you. Marry me Anne." he said, opening the box to reveal a ring with a small amethyst gem.

"Gil, I..." Anne started.

"I know you oppose marriage and that you don't want to feel owned. But I promise you, this won't be like that. A union of equals, a bond of love, it'll be so much more than marriage. So Anne, holder of my heart, match to my intellect, love of my life, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked, tears in his eyes from the pure emotion. Anne was crying too at this point.

"Yes!" she said between sobs. " A million times yes!" Gilbert stood up and hugged her tight, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gently kissed the top of her head before pulling away and taking her hand. He slipped the ring gently onto her finger, and she looked at it with glee. "It's beautiful." She told him.

 **I really enjoyed writing that one! I was trying to squeeze in a little shirbert kiss in at the end there, but then I realised that I wrote them crying with joy and I thought about how awkward it would be for them to kiss, with like snotty noses and teary eyes, so I passed on that one :D. I hope you enjoyed that fluffy little fic. I'm off on holiday now so I'm going to write up some more whilst I'm away and hopefully have them ready for you when I get back!**


End file.
